Christmas rush
by Agent BM
Summary: Nicole forgets to buy a game for Gumball and Darwin for Christmas and desperately tries to find a copy. I don't own anything, and no flames, there's no Christmas spirit with flames
1. Chapter 1

**christmas rush**

**i don't own tawog**

**since things are starting to feel like Christmas alread i decided to make a Christmas story or 2 for the archive, so sit back, relax, and enjoy. And please no flames, there's no Christmas spirit to go around if there's flames**

(December 23rd, 2 days till Christmas)

It was that time of year again in the town of Elmore, Christmas. Trees and lights hung and glowed bright in the night, fires going, Christmas carols sung door to door, everything was good, except for the last minute shoppers who we're panicking to get toys and gifts for loved ones. One of this years best selling item is a video game known as future combat, almost every boy and a few girls wanted one not only for it's realistic graphics and high tech weapons in the game, but the custom game controller included with it. This game is what's gonna set our story in motion. We begin that morning in the Watterson house in Nicole and Richards bedroom where they are wrapping their gifts to their kids

"I love christmas, the gifts and the food" said Richard as he wrapped up a talking Christmas daisy the donkey doll for Anais

"It was hard but I think we got just what the kids asked for" said Nicole

"I got Anais the doll, Lexi the new phone, and you got Gumball and Darwin that game and controller right?" Asked Richard

"Game, what game?" Asked Nicole

"That future war one they wanted and asked for" said Richard

"Please tell me this is it" said Nicole giving Richard a game

"They have this and beat it a month ago" said Richard "I know because I helped the beat it"

"Oh no" said Nicole worried

"You forgot the game did you? Nicole by now this game is almost impossible to get, just about everyone wants one" said Richard

"I'll find one even if I have to kill myself, what's the game called?" Asked Nicole as she changed into some pants and her coat

"Future combat" said Richard

"Thanks, im going out" said Nicole as she put some boots on and rushed out of the house in a flash

"Where's mrs. Mom going in such a hurry?" Asked Darwin

"Nothing important, hey who wants to go teepee ms simians house?" Asked Richard

The kids got into their coats in a flash and were holding toilet paper

"This is gonna be fun" said Gumball

Nicole drove fast down the road and over to a game stop. She passed some crazy last minute shoppers and looked frantically for the game

"Come on where is it?" Asked Nicole

she found the section where the games were supposed to be and saw they were sold out. Nicole grabbed a worker by the shoulders

"excuse me, you wouldn't happen to have a copy of future combat in the back would you?" Asked Nicole

"You're looking for the game future combat with the special edition camo controller?" Asked the worker

"Yes that's it, do you have one?" Asked Nicole

The worker began to giggle and burst out into laughter

"What's so funny?" Asked Nicole

"Hey guys, this woman's looking for a future combat game" said the employee to another employee working the counter

The workers all laughed and so did the shoppers

"Where have you been lady? Future combat is only the hottest selling game of the year, and every kid wants it, you're kids gonna be disappointed Christmas morning, boo hoo. But hey, maybe your kid will enjoy fairy tale golf or dora saves the rainforest hahahahahahahahaha"

Nicole got angry and punched the worker before angrily storming back to her car

"Relax Nicole, its just one store, one place had got to have the game" said Nicole as she started her car


	2. Chapter 2

**the oc's I'm about to use Valley and Roger belong to Jevaf5**

Nicole rushed to any store she could that sold video games to see if they had a copy of future combat, but she had no luck. Every store she went to she had a man laugh at her face. She exited out of a video game store and started ripping apart a cardboard cutout of a robot from the game sitting outside. After destroying the cutout she sadly sat on a bench

"This isn't a good day so far. Can this day get any worse?" Asked Nicole

A stray dog walked up to Nicole and peed on her boots

"Ew, go away, go on shoo" said Nicole angrily as she pushed the dog away "Now thi really is a bad day"

"Hello Nicole" said a cat wearing a blue coat who was walking with a dinosaur wearing a hat and scarf

"Hi Valley, Roger, its been a while since I've seen you guys" said Nicole

"Well we've been busy, we found a place to live downtown and are trying to understand this Christmas thing everyone's talking about" said Roger the dinosaur

"But enough about us, whatcha doing here instead of being with your family?" Asked Valley the cat

"I forgot to buy this game for my boys and I'm trying to find it, but I've looked at just about every game store in town and got laughed at" said Nicole

"What game is it?" Asked Valley

"Future combat" said Nicole

"I know where you can get a copy" said Roger

"Really? Where?" Asked Nicole

"We were just at the mall and learned that the game store is getting a late delivery of the game, if you hurry maybe you can get one" said Roger

"Really, I gotta get moving, thanks guys" said Nicole as she rushed to her car

"Merry Christmas" said Valley and Roger

(Elmore mall)

Nicole stood outside the game store with a big crowd of last minute shoppers. The doors opened and she rushed to the games as fast as she could and watched them fly off the shelves like crazy

"People please we don't have enough for all of you" shouted the manager

Nicole was able to grab a box

"I got one, I finally got one" said Nicole excited

"Oh no you don't Mrs. Watterson this game is mine" said Tobias's dad

The 2 fought over the game. The 2 threw punches and kicks at each other hoping the other would let go

"Give up Nicole, your kids don't deserve this game. My son is better than them and always will be" said Tobias's dad

"Don't you say that. My kids deserve this game" said Nicole

"You're a really bad mother for waiting this long to buy this game" said Tobias's dad

"I AM A GOOD MOTHER!" Shouted Nicole

a box from one of the top shelves fell and hit Nicole in the head and knocked her out

"Yes, I win" said Tobias's dad as he rushed to the counter

When Nicole woke up she saw all the games were gone. She sadly left the store

"Im a terrible mother, I barely spend enough time with my family and I can't find a copy of Future combat" said Nicole before she bumped into a mall santa

"Hey lady, you want the future combat game for Christmas?" Asked santa

"Forget it I'm not gonna sit on your lap and tell you what I want for Christmas, I know you're not the real Santa. I know because I've met the real one" said Nicole

"I know a place where I can get you this game. You have a car?" Asked Santa

"Yeah" said Nicole nervously

"You really want this game? And you have money?" Asked Santa

"Yeah" said Nicole

"Take me to your car and I'll get you the game" said Santa

Nicole did just what the mall Santa said and he made her drive to an abandoned warehouse outside of town. The Santa knocked in code on the door. A slot opened

"Password"

"Jingle bells batman smells robin laid an egg" said Santa

the door opened and the Santa led Nicole inside the warehouse. Everywhere there were people dressed as santas and elves making and boxing toys

"I know what you're thinking" said Santa

"No not even close" said Nicole

"Jerry, go get this woman a future combat game" said Santa to an elf

"Yes sir" said the elf before running away

"Something about this doesn't seem right" said Nicole

"We're doing this business for the kids of Elmore, the kids who leave cookies and milk for Santa, the ones who open their presents Christmas morning and find clothes instead of toys, it breaks my heart"

"well keep up the good work I guess" said Nicole

jerry came back with a wrapped up box

"Thank you" said Nicole as she reached for the box but Santa stopped her

"That'll be 300" said Santa

"Dollars?" Asked Nicole surprised

"No shit for brains a hundred kisses yes dollars" said Santa

Nicole took her checkbook out of her purse and started writing a check

"What happened to your idea of doing this for the kids?" Asked Nicole

"We don't see why we can't pick up some loose change along the way" said Santa

Nicole paid the elf and took the present. She ripped off the wrapping paper

"Wait don't open that" said Jerry

Nicole saw that the words on it were in Russian

"It's the russian box" said Santa

Nicole opened the box and saw a pink broken controller instead of a camo controller. The game box said Dora saves the fairy queen and the game was a broken disk with words written in marker for the dora game

"What is this?" Asked Nicole

"Why don't you just put that back in the box and-

"Take this and give me the money back" said Nicole

"All sales are final" said Santa

Nicole snatched the check and ripped it up

"You know what you guys are? You're a bunch of sleazy con men in red suits. You're thugs, counterfeiters, con men, thieves and crooks" said Nicole angrily

she got the attention of everyone and they surrounded her

"Those are fighting words around here, put em up" said Santa

"I'm not gonna fight you" said Nicole annoyed

"Are you chicken?"

the santa started clucking and everyone laughed. Nicole punched the Santa into a stack of fake Board games

"Get her"

Another Santa came up holding candy cane nunchucks

Nicole grabbed a 3 Foot long plastic candy cane and swung it at the Santa. She swung it at 3 more santas. A Really big Santa took his coat off and showed his muscles

"I'm gonna deck your halls" said big santa

Nicole swung the candy came and it snapped in half

"No no no naughty girl"

Nicole was about to punch him but Santa stopped her and punched her into a pile of teddy bears. A tiny Santa started attacking her. The big Santa came up to attack again. Nicole ducked and the big Santa sent midget Santa towards the other end of the room

"Sorry little buddy"

Nicole smacked the Santa in the face and knocked him out

"Who's gonna be next?" Asked Nicole

Jerry came up behind her and tazed her. all the santas piled up on her as the cops burst into the warehouse

"It's the grinch, scatter" shouted Jerry

The cops grabbed the santas and elves as Nicole got up and stumbled upon toy police badges and handcuffs

"Hey, who are you lady?" Asked a cop

Nicole grabbed a badge and faced the cops

"This is the sloppiest bust I've ever seen in my years in the force. I'm detective Nicole Smith, undercover detective. I've been working on this case for 2 years and you all ruined it. Just wait until the commissioner hears about this, HE'LL FREAK" shouted Nicole angrily

"Sorry mam, we didn't know" said a scared cop

"Now get your acts together and arrest someome" said Nicole

"I'm not going back to the joint" shouted Jerry

"Put these men in a Van and lock them up" shouted Nicole before walking back to her car

she drove away from the warehouse and threw away the plastic badge


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy holidays everyone, and merry late christmas. i hope you had a nice christmas, but since that's done it's time for me to get back to work. this is a late present from me. i hope you enjoy. please no flames and please review**

(Diner in elmore)

Nicole sat alone drinking hot chocolate and wondering what she was gonna do next. she hasn't gotten the game yet and it would be christmas eve in a few hours. Tobias's dad came into the diner and sat next to her at the counter.

"Hello Nicole" said mr. Wilson

"What do you want?" asked Nicole angrily

"I know how you're feeling, and i'm feeling the same way. my game got stolen back at the mall. a group of thugs knocked me out with a hockey stick and i was unconscious for an hour" said mr. Wilson

"You deserved it, after what happened at the store" said Nicole

"I'm just trying to tell my son i love him. I'm a hardworking dad and i need to show that i love him. I had the chance to buy this game weeks ago but i didn't take it because i was busy" said Mr. Wilson

"I'm doing the same thing. I work all the time now to get enough money to feed my family. My kids are growing up so fast and i'm missing it. I just want my kids to know i'm a good mother" said Nicole sadly as she finished up her hot chocolate

"It ain't easy being a parent" said Wilson

"I know, well i better go" said Nicole as she left a tip on the table

"Where?" asked Wilson

"Home, i'm tired" said Nicole before leaving the diner

"Poor cat" said Wilson

(Later that night)

Nicole was getting ready for bed

"So any luck today?" asked Richard

"No Richard i found the game but it slipped from my paws" said Nicole sadly as she climbed into bed

"There's always tomorrow" said Richard

"What's the point, i'm never gonna find it" said Nicole "Goodnight Richard"

Richard went downstairs and took out his laptop from under the couch and went online to research and look everything about the game and how he could find a copy. for the first 2 hours he had no luck. Around 3 am he finally found something that was of interest. he saved the file and went to bed to get some sleep before telling Nicole in the morning

(A few hours later)

Richard was trying to wake up Nicole by saying her name and tapping on her

Nicole rubbed her eyes as she woke up

"What is it Richard?" asked Nicole sleepily

Richard showed Nicole the page on his laptop. Nicole was now fully awake. There was a competition to win a copy of the game with controller outside town in the junkyard. and if she lost she could at least get a copy of the game for trying. all she had to do was complete an obstacle course and if she was one of the best contestants she would win a game and controller

"Richard how did you-

"I stayed up late last night, took hours but i found something you would like" said richard

Nicole kissed Richard

"Thank you Richard" said Nicole happily

"Now what're you waiting for, i'll handle breakfast, go get that game" said Richard

Nicole jumped out of bed, got in some warm clothes and rushed into her car and drove away


End file.
